


The Unwritten Trial

by DynamiteSanders



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU Character Death, Alternate Universe, Multi, Remake of demo trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteSanders/pseuds/DynamiteSanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things worked out differently for the first trial. What if instead Hiro was the one that bit the dust instead of Sayaka? In this, Makoto and his peers debate over who could be the, culprit this time, around! Just who is the one that did the heinous act?</p><p>Basically, a remake of the demo/1st trial only instead, only instead *hopefully* not as bare bones. Shall be divided into four chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a re-working of the demo trial, where Hiro dies and *spoiler* is the culprit only instead I putting my own spin to things so that it can act like it's own standalone trial.
> 
> As such like in the demo, 'Junko' and Sayaka are alive and Hiro's the victim. However, there will be some change's that have been made so that things can make some sort of sense...or have I done the complete opposite? *shrugs*
> 
> Anyways enjoy the fic!

**TRUTH BULLETS:**  
**Monokuma File #1:**  
**Victim: Yasuhiro Hagakure.**  
**Died at approximately 2:40 pm.**  
**Body was found at approximately 3:00 pm.**  
**Body found in the shower of Makoto's Naegi's**   **room.**  
**Cause**   **of** **death is a wound in the abdomen area by a sharp object.**  
**Other than that no other signs of injuries or poisoning**

 **KITCHEN KNIFE SET:**  
**An inspection of the tools had shown that one of the knives are missing.**

 **ROOM STRUGGLE:**  
**Obvious signs of a struggle, happening between Hiro and the culprit.**

 **AOI's ACCOUNT:**  
**States that she was the last one to leave the cafeteria. Has stated she had noticed a knife disappear while she was drinking tea.**

 **ANIME FIGURINE:**  
**Was found during the investigation, in the pantry. It is a figurine of some pig-girl.**

 **MATERIAL ON KNIFE:**  
**Some sort of orange material was found on the tip of the knife handle.**

 **MONOKUMA ACCOUNT:**  
**If his word is to be believed all rooms on the first, and only accessible floor, are unlocked and are free to explore in on the first day of  the new school life.**

 **ROOM GUIDELINES:**  
**A list of guidelines about what each room holds for different genders and what is to be expected. Boys get toolkits, girls get sewing kits. Also only girls bathroom doors can lock.**

* * *

 

"Court is now in session!"

In a clockwise fashion, fourteen students gather around and fill fourteen out of the sixteen podiums in the room currently, and at the far end of the room sitting on a throne, was their captor and 'judge' Monokuma. To make a long explanation short, the fourteen, originally fifteen, students, all who specialise in one particular talent each, are being held captive in what looks to be Hope's Peak Academy, a special school that was designed to nurture and build up the 'hope' of the future, by a mastermind that has for some reason decided to hide their true self and communicate via the black & white stuffed robot bear called Monokuma. The students currently have no means of escape by any means...except for one. That is one must kill another student in secret and get away with it in the class trial where if the innocents can not find out who it is the culprit will go free...and the rest will die.

The first trial for them is being held, for the student known as Yasuhiro Hagakure, (better known as Hiro) the Ultimate Clairvoyant who had been found dead in, the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto's Naegi's bedroom, on their very first day of capture known the less.

"Before we start I have a question," said Kyoko Kirigiri, who no one knew exactly who her title. She wore a neutral expression on her face though you can see the hint of suspicion in her eyes as looks at Monokuma.

"Puhuhu. Go right ahead!" said Monokuma in a disturbingly jolly voice.

"What exactly is that?" said Kyoko as everyone looks to where she is pointing. In one of the podiums, there is a portrait of the face of Hiro, except it's grey and has an 'X' through it.

"Oh, that? Well, just because he's dead doesn't mean he should be excluded from the trial of course," said Monokuma gleefully.

"...With that out of the way...how do we start this?" asked Aoi Asahina, better known as Hina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro. Normally cheerful, with the sudden death of her peer and the fact she can lose her life if she failed the trial had put a hamper on her optimistic attitude.

"Alright, whoever is the killer raise their hands!" ordered Kiyotaka Ishimaru, better known as Taka, the Ultimate Moral Compass. Unfortunately, for Taka, nobody (naturally so) raised their hand.

"Are you for real? Ain't no way someone's going to agree with that, dumbass!" remarked the quick to anger Mondo Oowada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, gave a sly grin and spoke with her usual mocking tone, though this time directed at Mondo "W-Well M-Mr. B-Biker L-Leader...you h-have a better idea." she taunted, which caused most of the other to cringe and those who were close to Mondo to inch away. Clearly, this trial had an effect on Toko, because no one in their right mind would taunt the biker gang leader.

Mondo ground his teeth over Toko's word's obviously ticked off and the only thing that was saving Toko from being a splat on the ground was Mondo's honor code against hitting women.

"If I may, I have a suggestion."

All of the students looked towards Kyoko who had her arms crossed and cool aura around her.

"Well if it's somethin' useful then go on and spit it out!" said Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star, with an impatient look on his face.

"I would recommend we do a quick recap of what we know on hand already." responded Kyoko as the rest of the students there started to consider this.

"May I ask, why should a recap be necessary Ms. Kirigiri?" questioned Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.

"The reason why I ask for a recap is that I assume not everyone in this room does not fully grasp the basics and if we do this I feel it will be a good starting point to help us further along this trial. Any objections?"

The other students consider this for a moment before either shrugging or nodding in agreement.

"I feel like I speak for the rest of us when I say there is no objections Kyoko." said Celeste, the Ultimate Gambler, who clasped her hands together.

Kyoko gave a small smile before turning to Taka "Alright, then...Taka would you mind starting us off then?"

Taka gave a sharp salute before turning to the rest of the students. "It would be an honor!" said Taka obviously glad to make up for the weak start at the beginning of the trial.

 _"Alright, if I'm going to solve this and clear my name I need to clear up all misconceptions about this case first of all!'_  thought Makoto as he began to listen.

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!!**

"The murder victim was Yasuhiro Hagakure!" yelled Taka.

"Yeah, like, we know that already." said Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, and had an irritated look on her face.

"The murder itself had occurred in Makoto's bedroom." continued Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, who placed a finger to his head as he began to think back.

"That's true, and we found Hiro's body...in Makoto's shower." confirmed Hina.

"For reasons we do not yet know of, Hiro was in the shower." said Sakura Oogami, The Ultimate Martial Artist who crossed her arms and gave a look of thought.

"And, sadly, **he was killed without a fight.** " meekly responded Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer.

 **(TRUTH BULLET: SIGNS OF STRUGGLE) - > **(" **he was killed without a fight)")**

**BREAK!!**

* * *

 

 **"No, that's wrong!"** said Makoto which got the attention of everybody else in the room.

"If you look at the condition of my room you can see there was an obvious struggle between in there."

"A struggle?...Between who?" said a perplexed Chihiro.

 _'That's an easy question!'_ thought the lucky student as he give his reply.

* * *

 

>Me and Maizono

  **> Hiro and the Culprit**

>Monokuma and Me

"Between Hiro and the culprit. No doubt about it," answered Makoto.

"A-ah, I see. I-I'm sorry everybody." Chihiro looked downtrodden as she realized her mistake and hung her head low.

Togami scoffed "Hmmph! if you were to take a single look at the crime scene we wouldn't have to say such an obvious fact in the first place."

"Don't sweat it Chihiro we all make mistakes." reassured Hina before glaring at Togami who merely rolled his eyes giving no thought to Hina.

"So to re-iterate, instead of Hiro suddenly being ambushed in Makoto's shower, in actuality after being attacked he then fled to the bathroom in an attempt to escape his attacker...of course we all know how that turned out for him." said Celeste with a cold smirk which sent a shiver down of the students spines.

"An-Anyways," said a rather crept out Leon "Let's move to the next topic."

"Yeah, the murder weapon should be our next focus, right?" said Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation and actually knew Makoto back in middle school.

"Aah, yes...the weapon of doom that had brought the death of Mr. Hagakure." said Hifumi with a shine to his eyes.

 _'Alright, now the next thing I have to do is make sure everyone is in agreement with the murder weapon, right?'_ thought Makoto _'Then, in that case, I have to do my best.'_

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!!**

"From what it looks like....Hiro was murdered by that blade in his stomach!" said Sayaka starting things off.

"YES! Without a shadow of a doubt that IS the murder weapon!" yelled Taka in agreement.

"Yeah, the culprit took **some knife they found** and then they stabbed him with it!" responded Mondo.

"So in the end, we are all in agreement with the weapon of choice," finished Celeste.

**(TRUTH BULLET: KITCHEN KNIFE SET) - > ("some knife they found")**

**BREAK!!**

* * *

 

 **"No, that's wrong!"** said Makoto "I...don't think that was just a knife. In fact, I'm pretty sure that was a kitchen knife!"

"A kitchen knife?" said Mondo in a bit of disbelief.

"Yeah, an inspection of the kitchen tools was conducted and one of the kitchen knives were missing!" replied Makoto which gave way to a few shock faces and even a gasp in the midst of the students.

"I see...and that knife was used for the murder correct?" asked Sakura.

Mondo scratched his head sheepishly before responding "Yeah, I guess if you look real closely...that knife in that dude's stomach kind of looks like it came from the kitchen."

Makoto gave a sigh of relief as so far it looks as if things were looking good for him so far.

"And?" said Leon who turned towards Makoto with accusatory glare on his face "Anyway you look at it, your still the killer Makoto!" he said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Toko gave a nod before turning to Makoto "Y-Yeah it happened in y-y-your r-room a-after all. W-W-What more pr-proof do you a-actually need." she said a small smirk.

"I must give my agreement as well," said Hifumi as he straightened his glasses "You are the most likely suspect who could have done such a heinous act."

Makoto was taken somewhat off-guard by this and it's true he did know the accusations would come but he didn't figure it was quite so soon."N-Now w-wait I-!"  
he began to say in his defense.

"Let's hold off on our judgments until after the discussion," said Kyoko "After all what's the point of having this trial in the first place, if we get proceed with voting right at the start?"

Leon rolled his eyes "Yeah, Yeah...but's it's not going to change a single thing! Makoto is without a doubt guilty!!"

"Wait a second! We don't know that for sure!" said Sayaka coming into her friend defense. "We have no proof Makoto killed Hiro...so can't we just discuss this a little bit more."

"Weeelll, if that's what you want then maybe I can hold off on the accusation juuuuust a bit." said a lovestruck Leon to the shaking of heads by the rest of his peers.

"Really, that did not take much to convince you at all." said an unimpressed Celeste.

Toko snickered before presenting her case "Hehe, it doesn't change a fact that Makoto is the killer. He took the knife and killed Hiro after all!" she said in bold confidence.

"Well, Ma~Ko~To!?" said Junko in a sing-song voice and an eyebrow raised.

"I-I u-um-" Makoto began to stammer out.

"Now your stuttering. That's one hundred percent suspicious!" said Leon as the other students gave him an incredulous look of disbelief or frustration.

"Really...STUTTERING of all things makes you suspicious now?" said a rather unimpressed Junko.

"L-Listen to m-me I-" began Makoto again but was cut off by Leon.

"BANG! You stuttered once again!" yelled Leon as he raised his voice in pure confidence "That tears it! Your the KILLER!!"

 _'This is not looking to good!'_ thought Makoto as began to continue his defense "I'm telling you I didn't take that knife."

This was met with a rather nervous look from Toko who began her testimony, only it was somewhat more subdued "L-Liar....y-you'll probably just add 'y-you d-didn't kill h-him e-either', r-right? F-Face f-facts...y-you did it!"

"YOUR WORDS ARE NOTHIN BUT GARBAGE!" roared an angry Mondo. To Makoto's horror, he looked around the room to find the majority of the students sending accusatory glares at him, suspicious glances, or had held glances of uncertainty.

"M-Makoto..." said Sayaka softly as she was now becoming unsure if her friend truly was a killer or not.

"Yo, jerkoff! If you say you are innocent, right? Then show me the proof!" said Leon with a wide grin "Or would you just admit already?"

 _'To prove I'm not the killer...can I even do that?'_ thought Makoto as he began to think before his eyes widened in realization _'Yeah, she can prove I didn't take that knife!'_

**(TRUTH BULLET: AOI'S ACCOUNT)**

**"Here's my answer!"** said Makoto to the astonishment of the some of the students like Toko or Hifumi. Leon, however, held his ground.

"R-Really, then prove it!" declared Leon who proceeded to fold his arms as he knew Makoto coul-

"I didn't take that knife and I have a witness to that," said Makoto as he turns to Hina "Right, Hina?"

"WAIT...WHAT!?!?" yelled Leon taken off-guard by this.

Hina looked taken aback for a minute "Me? Why me?"

"Remember what you said to me before the trial began? You were the last person in the cafeteria to leave so you would know if I went in there and took that knife, right!?" said Makoto praying that Hina remembered.

"Well...did he?" asked Taka as Hina began to think back to earlier of the day.

"Hmm...no I don't think so." finally replied Hina to the scoff of Togami.

"You don't think?" questioned Togami to which Hina gave a glare of contempt at him before turning to the others.

"Fine, I am positive that Makoto didn't enter the cafeteria nor did her enter the kitchen." said Hina.

"The knife disappeared while Hina was in the cafeteria, in which during that time I did not enter that room." said Makoto "So that means, there is no way I could have taken that knife and killed Hiro!"

"Exactly, as a long as there is a witness there is no doubt you are not the culprit!" said an overjoyed Sayaka in which Makoto gave a small blush. Leon shot one last glare at Makoto before looking down at the ground in embarrassment over having his case be totally shot down.

"So...who did take the knife?" asked Chihiro into which Celeste responded.

"Hina, who was in the cafeteria could have taken it, considering if she truly was the last person to leave."

Hina had a look of shock on her face before she quickly replied "No way! I-I didn't do it!"

Hifumi gave a snort before pointing his finger at her "Ohoho!? Is there any chance you can prove that statement Ms. Asahina?"

"I can." coolly replied Sakura who stood in defense for her friend "I was drinking tea in the cafeteria with Hina that afternoon. If one of us took the knife the other one would have clearly noticed."

"W-What!?" yelled Taka in a cry of dismay "A man and a woman have tea together...alone in the afternoon!? That is simply not allowed in an environment like this!!" he finished.

....

Mondo buried his hand in his face over how unbelievable Taka had gotten "A-Are you screwing with me right now?"

"No, I am not!" assured Taka "This is a school environment! A place of learning...NOT late night mixed gender tea parties!"

"Except, I am female." replied Sakura to the stunned silence of Taka.

"O-Oh....please forgive me." apologized Taka, who's face began to redden in embarrassment and shame.

"Continuing the topic at hand," said Celeste, who was beginning to tire over the ridiculousness of her peers "If those two didn't do it then there are no more-" says Celeste as she was interrupted by Sakura.

"Wait. There is one thing that might be a possibility. Right, Hina?" says Sakura as she turned to her friend.

"Hmmm...oh yeah right. While we were in the cafeteria, another person came by." said Hina to the murmurs and gasps of some of the other students.

"And you didn't think to tell us that earlier!?" questioned an angry Togami. Hina, however, hung her head low as her face had a somber look to it.

"The reason...was because it's someone who is no longer here." Hina finally says to the silence of the others.

'Someone who's no longer here...? She can only be referring to him.' thought Makoto.

* * *

 

_EPIPHANY ANAGRAM_

_WORD BANK: SUIRYAOH_

_????????_

_Y???????_

_Y?S?H???_

_Y?SU?HI??_

_YASU?HIR?_

_Answer: **YASUHIRO**_

**ANAGRAM COMPLETE!!**

* * *

 

"The person you are talking about...is Hiro right?" said Makoto, to which Hina nodded to give her confirmation.

"Yeah...it was Hiro, alright."

"So with that we can safely assume that the one who took the knife from the kitchen was..." began Hifumi.

"W-Was the victim himself!?" finished a rather shocked Sayaka.

"Indeed, that what it appears to be." says Sakura "In fact, now that I began to look back at it his behavior was rather strange."

Junko twirled her hair in indifference "So? Like, it's Hiro y'know....not exactly the normalest guy out of all of us ya know."

"Even so, he was acting rather differently this time." began Sakura "He went straight into the cafeteria without even a look in our direction. He had claimed it was for a glass of water...though it's more than likely that he..."

Mondo butted into the conversation rather bewildered by this turn of events "Oi, then why'd he take that knife then!?"

"P-Perhaps he used it to defend himself?" suggested Sayaka though she wasn't really that sure.

"So the culprit took the knife Hiro was using for self-defense and...killed him with it?" said Chihiro, rather sadly in fact.

Togami turned to Makoto with an accusatory look to his eyes "Which means just because someone didn't take that knife, it doesn't mean there not the culprit!"

Toko's face beamed as she decided to continue the pressing of Makoto "Y-Yeah...s-s-see Makoto r-really did do it!!"

"I-I'm telling you it wasn't me!" said Makoto not expecting to be in this situation again.

"So your plan was to try and twist us down the wrong path, eh?" says Hifumi angrily "You possess a horrifying talent Mr. Naegi!!"

 _'Ugh, this isn't looking good'_ thought Makoto as he shut his eyes to block out the accusing glares _'If this keeps up then everybody will vote for me and we will all die!"_

"Now hold on, everybody."

Makoto opened his eyes to see Kyoko, looking over the rest of the students with a deadpan, expression in her eyes.

"Makoto is not the killer."

As soon as those five words were spoken the rest of the students, sans Makoto (who had a look of relief that someone believes him), all turned to Kyoko with looks of shock, confusion and with a select few curiosity.

"Oooooh!!! Are we beginning to see a new ship being sailed right here!?" Hifumi creepily declared, which led to a few of the students giving him a few disgusted glances.

"No, it's not that." says Kyoko giving not reaction from Hifumi's words and continued to give her testimony.

"It's just that if Makoto really was the culprit...then he did something extremely peculiar to the crime scene." explained Kyoko to the confusion of her classmates.

"Okay, so what's so confusing about the crime scene?" asked the baseball star himself who couldn't remember, or bother to look back, at the scene of the crime.

"Something was missing from Makoto's room...something that you would expect to find in anyone's room." told Kyoko which caused the rest of the students to murmur about what is what.

"Something....that you would expect to find in someone's room?" thought Makoto for a long moment before his eyes shown with the answer.

* * *

 

_EPIPHANY ANAGRAM!!_

_WORD BANK: IRHA_

_??I?_

_H?I?_

_HAI?_

_ANSWER: **HAIR**_

**ANAGRAM COMPLETE!!**

* * *

 

**"Here's my answer!"**

"Do you mean...hair?" asked Makoto to which Kyoko nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" confirmed Kyoko as she looked at the rest of her peers "When I did my investigation I can confirm that there were no traces of hair anywhere in that room. So if Makoto really was the killer..."

"Then he wouldn't have removed the hair from his room, correct?" finished Sakura "Because it was his room and we would know that finding his hair in his room was too be expected."

"Can we be sure..." asked Celeste who had a thoughtful look on her face "Our lives are on the line here and to fully letMakoto off the hook solely due to lack of hair seems pretty flimsy."

"To be fair, this whole murder *did* happen during the afternoon." chimed in Junko, the fashionista scratching her head "I kind of doubt the whole thing was planned out perfectly."

"Either way, we can't entirely be sure of Makoto's innocence due to some vague piece of evidence, don't you agree?" pressed Celeste who placed her hand under her chin and gave a small smirk which caused a few of the students to become a little uneasy.

"You sound really sure about yourself, Celeste." said Sayaka, who had a look of distrust as she eyed the gambler "I mean do you have anything that suggests the only Makoto could be the culprit?"

Celeste closes her eyes and her smile widened before given a slight nod "Indeed I do, and it's quite simple if you thought about it." Turning so as she was looking at all her peers, the gambler gave a slight chuckle before continuing "Mind if I explain?"

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!!**

"The answer is quite simple..." began Celeste

"When we first arrived at our school life..."

"The mastermind had each prepared us our own separate room..."

"With each room, we were given our very own room key..."

"There is only one key of each room made in existence..."

"And that key is given to the room owner..."

"Oh, I kind of get it!" says Chihiro.

"Because there is only one key and that belongs to the room owner..." continues the petite programmer

"That means only the room owner can go freely in and out of their room..." finishes Hifumi.

"And that means **no outsiders can get in** without the use of a room key!" yells Leon.

"So now you see why only Makoto can be the guilty party of this case." closes Celeste.

**(TRUTH BULLET: MONOKUMA ACCOUNT) - > ("no outsiders can get in")**

**BREAK!!**

* * *

 

**"No that's wrong!"**

"Hmm?" says Celeste as her eyes slightly widened not really expecting anything but a confession from Makoto at this point "You have something to say in your defense?"

"Yeah," the lucky student replies "Actually, I'm not the only that could have had access to my room!"

The lucky student turns to Monokuma with a glare in his eyes "Remember what you said earlier before the trial, Monokuma? All rooms on the first floor were accessible during the first day of our school life, that includes bedrooms! Right?"

Makoto kept looking at Monokuma as if afraid that looking back to his classmates would lead to them waving off his defense as a failed attempt to sway the 'judge'.

"What is this!?!" Monokuma gasps "My account being used in a class trial!? My-this day has gotten soooo interesting!"

"Get on with it." said Togami who, like the others, did not feel with dealing with Monokuma's nonsensical personality at the moment. "Is this true, Monokuma?"

"Fiiiiiinnnnnnnnnneee!!" whines Monokuma "Your guys are so lucky I am honest. What Makoto says is correct! I *did* unlock every room on the first day..."

Makoto felt a weight lifted off of him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"However..."

Makoto instantly felt tense as looked at Monokuma who had a sly grin on his face.

"While all rooms are unlocked on the first day...when I gave the students their room keys that meant their room was automatically locked to anyone but the room owner."

Togami smirked before turning to Makoto "I see...so that means what Makoto's defense is null and void."

Makoto face turned stark white as the one's who were pushing for him to be guilty, like Leon (who had a wide smirk on his face), or the uncertain one's, like Sayaka (who's face had a look of disbelief on it) all looked at him. It was clear they all thought of who was the culprit.

Except for Kyoko. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she considered her next move carefully. She speaks before the anyone can start the Makoto accusations again

"Alright, Monokuma, thank you for telling us that piece of information. Now to finally put a rest to the accusation of Makoto." as she turned towards her classmates.

"Eh? Oi, didn't you hear the bear!?" exclaimed Leon who's eye was twitching "Remember, Makoto's guilty!"

"Really?" says Kyoko who raised here eyebrow "Because what if I say there was proof Makoto is not guilty?"

"Really!? There's more evidence?" asked Junko who was just eager to get the trial over and done with.

"What Monokuma just says proves Makoto couldn't have been the culprit." says Kyoko to the utter confusion of most her classmates.

Mondo scratches his head "You sure 'bout that. Cause from here it looks like the exact opposite."

Kyoko turns to Makoto and nods her head. Makoto knew that Kyoko was signaling to end it.

_'What he just said that proves my innocence....could it be that?'_

** >I never received my room key.**

>I got up early.

>I lost my room key.

**"Here's my answer!"**

"There was no way I was the only one that could have had a chance to kill Hiro....and that is because I never got my room key."

"What!?" yelled Hifumi in surprise. He wasn't the only of the other students held looks of astonishment and confusion as well.

"What do you mean you didn't receive your room key?" asked Taka "After all of us have been up since this morning. So there shouldn't be a reason as to why-"

"Unless, of course, he didn't wake up around our time. Is that what you are saying Kyoko?" 

Togami gave a stern look at Kyoko who kept a cool expression for a moment before giving a slight nod and spoke to the rest of her peers.

"Unlike us, Makoto appears to have been a late comer from what we know of, and unlike the rest of us, was not filled in with all the details in only just recently and appears to be behind in a few areas." explained Kyoko, though Makoto kind of wished she worded that better.

"And one of those areas was that he didn't receive his room key the same time like the rest of us, correct?" says Sakura.

Togami glanced at Monokuma "Is this correct Monokuma? You didn't hand out Makoto's room key yet?" 

"D'OH!  I wanted you guys to argue a bit more!...Perhaps even end the trial early! Uppupupu!!" chuckled the robotic stuffed toy which sent chills down almost every student spine.

"So can we all agree now that Makoto is not the culprit or at the very least not as likely to be the culprit?" questioned Kyoko who had folded her arms and raised her eyebrows as if to expect any more rebuttals.

The rest of the students, sans Makoto, all looked around at each other before one by one gave a look of agreement. For some, like Sayaka, that was meant with a sigh of relief. For others, who were more convinced Makoto was the culprit (like Leon who gnashed his teeth bitterly), it was met with a grunt of acceptance or a look of defeat.

Makoto who was more than happy to finally be out of the woods let out a sigh of relief.  He turned to Kyoko who glanced over at his direction and gave a brief smile which in a moment was replaced with a frown of annoyance. 

Makoto knew why and his brows furrowed as he looked up at Monokuma who was giggling to himself and was obviously was amused by how the whole trial was going so far.

 _'That's right,'_ thought Makoto as turned to face his peers again _'I'm not out of the woods yet. There's still more to this mystery to solve and we still haven't found out who the true culprit is!'_

 _'So until then...were right back to square one!'_  

*******

**INTERMISSION!!**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Makoto has been left off the hook doesn't mean he's in the clear! He and the other's must race against the clock to find out who the culprit is! Will they be able to do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, aren't I churning out chapters like crazy! Anyways, thank you to all who left feedback it's really appreciated!  
> Here's chapter two and I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: I"ll be editing these chapters like crazy, due to either typos or error's so, what you see now might not be there later!

"Well...what do we do now?"

As soon as those words were uttered, Taka recoiled in fear as all thirteen of his classmates gazed back at him, some with looks of annoyance, like Togami, other's with looks of worry, like Sayaka. All in all, it's clear what everyone was thinking at that point.

No leads. No suspects. Nowhere to go.

"I...can't believe that after all that talkin where right back to where we started!" growled Mondo who was clearly frustrated that they were back to where we started.

"No, not quite," said Celeste, who had a look of amusement on her face "Look at it this way, dear Biker Leader. We, at least, know that someone other than Makoto could have an opportunity to kill the now deceased clairvoyant, Hiro..."

"But we still don't know who did it, remember!!" retorted Leon, who out of all the students was embarrassed that his case against Makoto had failed.

"....A-And l-like y-you were much h-help in deciding th-that!" Toko taunted to which Leon gave an irritated look.

"Now, aren't you a Little Miss Hypocrite!"

"Hush!"

The students all turned to the owner of the voice, Byakuya Togami. The affluent progeny had a tense expression on his face as he gazed at his peers. Makoto couldn't place it but the way Togami glared him.. it was oozing with malice. But why?

"We are currently lost at this point during the trial. We do not need to be put off track even more because of your idiotic bickering!" the affluent progeny stated.

Kyoko, gave a nod of agreement "Although, Byakuya was rather...blunt. I agree that going at each other's throats will not help us at all."

For a moment there was complete silence as all fourteen students looked at each other all fully realizing what's on the line...but all knowing that if they don't proceed with care they were all doomed.

"So what do we do now that we have no suspects or leads?" asked Junko who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Yeah, without a known culprit proceeding with this will be rather difficult." said Hifumi who was starting to sweat a little.

"Difficult, maybe," started Kyoko "But not impossible. We still have other things left about this mystery to solve and I'm sure if we can go at this piece by piece we'll find the culprit soon enough."

"I guess your right." agreed Hina "Though anyone have any ideas on where to start now?"

"...I have a question."

Heads turned into the direction of the petite programmer, Chihiro, who was clearly nervous but, her eyes shown with a clear determination to do her best.

"Yes, Chihiro. Remember, at this point there are no silly questions." says Kyoko.

Reassured Chihiro speaks "I-I was just wondering. Now that its been proven that Makoto couldn't have been the one to-to" she takes a breath and steadies herself "to kill Hiro, I was just wondering...why did Hiro enter Makoto's room in the first place."

"Yes, she has a point. Why did Hiro enter Makoto's room?" agreed Sakura to which Chihiro mentally gave a sigh of relief that her question wasn't shrugged off.

Makoto gave a look of thought. It's true, Makoto had been rather busy with clearing his name it kind of slipped his mind that he had no clue why Hiro was in his room.

"Perhaps...he went to Makoto for something?" suggested Leon who scratched his head in confusion.

"Then he wouldn't have needed to enter Makoto's room in the first place! He could have waited until Makoto had settled to his environment first." told Taka.

"...Then maybe he was forced into Makoto's room? It was the only bedroom that was unlocked after all." suggested Hifumi.

Taka shook his head "So the culprit ambushed Hiro in the hallway, overpowered him and forced him into Makoto's room, which they somehow knew was unlocked? The chances of that happening are pretty low and the chances of nobody being able to catch nor hear the struggle is even more low."

"Okay, smart guy, then what's your idea on how he got in the room!?" asked Mondo rather forcefully causing Taka flinch.

"Why are you yelling at me? I'm just trying to rule out the things that are less likely to-"

Mondo abruptly cuts him off "Well, your doing a real fine job of that Mister Goody Boy!"

"Stop it. Both of you!"

The duo turned to Kyoko who had a stern expression on her face and had her arms crossed

"We need to keep calm, especially you Mondo. The last thing we need is a fight breaking out at a dire moment like this!"

Mondo clenched his fists before taking a breath and looking down at the floor "Listen, I'm sorry man. It's just that this whole day has been completely...fucked up! Getting kidnapped, forced to murder each other in order to get out, having to find the piece of shit or we all get axed! It can mess with ya ya know?"

Taka gave a nod before giving a bow of respect "No need to apologize classmate! Admittedly, I am not really qualified when it comes to investigations and mysteries! Debates are one thing...but murder scenarios are another! Heh!"

The way Taka said it was to make one thing he was trying to tell a joke, but for most of the students, it was kind of unsettling.

"Back on track here," commented Junko "Does anyone have other reason as to why Hiro was in Makoto's room? 'Cause from the looks of things here were not going to be able to move forward if we can't-"

"The knife."

All eyes were on Byakuya who had a small smile on his face. As if all theory of his had been confirmed.

"Th-The murder weapon?" said Sayaka who had an unnerved expression on her face.

"If I ask Mr. Togami....what does the item that caused Mr. Hagakure's lives to be reduced to zero have to do with this." said Hifumi.

"It's simple really. The reason why Hiro entered in Makoto's room is connected as to why he would take the knife. Once you find the answer to that question then the reason as to why he would enter Makoto's room should become clear." explained the affluent progeny

"Oi, stop being so damn cryptic!" said an annoyed Leon "If you have the answer then tell us instead of just being vague for vagueness sake!"

"Quiet" Togami stated. Leon, understandably, got angry and looked as though he was ready to dent Togami's head in but a sign from Kyoko cause him just settle for a glare instead.

"Heh, thank you Kyoko." Without warning, Togami turned to Makoto looking him dead on, causing the lucky student to flinch "You should have at least an understanding of what I mean so as such you can tell the rest of them."

_'An understanding? The reason as to why Hiro was in my room lies in the reason as to why Hiro would haven taken that kitchen knife.'_

* * *

 

 _EPIPHANY ANAGRAM!!_  
_WORD BANK: URDMER_  
_??????_  
_?U????_  
_?U??E?_  
_MU??E?_  
_MU?DE?_  
MURDE _?_

_Answer: **MURDER**_

**ANAGRAM COMPLETE!!**

* * *

 

As the answer fully dawned upon Makoto he started his knees started to shake and his face turned pale.

'If that's true....then the reason why he entered my room-'

"Makoto." Makoto snapped back to reality as he heard Sayaka's voice "Are you okay?"

"Heh," the heir to the Togami group chuckled ominously "It appears he has figured out the answer tell them, Makoto. Why did Hiro take the knife?"

"The reason why Hiro took the knife..."

* * *

 

>Was for self-defense  
>Was For slicing some rope  
** >Was for murder**

" **Here's my answer!** "

* * *

 

"The reason why Hiro stole that knife...was because he was planning to use it for murder...right?"

Byakuya glanced at Makoto and gave a victorious smirk which was the exact opposite to the rest of his peers who faces read of shock and bewilderment.

"Ar-Are you serious!?" questioned Hina who had a mixture of the horror and shock on her face.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL!?!" yelled Mondo who eyes widened in an extreme disbelief.

"S-So y-Your telling u-us th-that the kn-knife Hiro stole," began Toko "Wasn't g-going to be used for s-self defense but in reality-"

"He was going to use it fo-for murder!?" said Hifumi who began to tremble in place.

Celeste looked thoughtful "It appears that way." said the gothic gambler before turning to Byakuya with a smirk "I see what you meant earlier by the stealing of the knife would give us the answer. I guess that would be expected from a person of your stature."

Byakuya scoffed at that before turning to address the rest of the students "It took you lot a while to reach the answer but now that you have you should have no problem in guessing on why Hiro would have entered Makoto's room."

One by one the students, the students all realized the truth. For most, they displayed the look of horror on their face, for some they had a look of fury, and for the select few they had looks of acceptance or curiosity.

"The reason why Hiro took the knife and entered Makoto's room," began Kyoko who looked unfazed by this turn of events "Was because he was planning to commit murder."

Sayaka, who's face had turned stark white, spoke next "But if that's the case...then that would mean the one who Hiro was planning to murder was..."

_'The one who Hiro was planning to murder....'_

* * *

 

>Leon Kuwata  
** >Me**  
>Yasuhiro Hagakure

" **Here's my answer!** "

* * *

 

 

"The one Hiro was planning to murder....was me wasn't it?"

Makoto placed his head down as soon he uttered those words he, and everyone else knew it was the truth. Kyoko saw Makoto's state and decided to state her case.

"So in the end, Hiro most likely stole the kitchen knife and hid in Makoto's room to lay in wait for Makoto to head in there and...then ambush him." says Kyoko.

Celeste gives a nod of agreement before giving a grim smirk "However, we already know of the result of his attempted murder. The culprit got the better of him, stole the knife he used and then polished him off in the shower. So at this point, thanks to our debating, we now know that Hiro wasn't just the victim..."

"He was the instigator." finished Sakura.

"But, why!?" yelled Sayaka in dismay "Why would he do something like this!? He had no reason to even attempt this how-"

"Opportunity."

Once again all eyes on Togami who has a smirk on his face and, Makoto swore on his life, his eyes had a shine which looked like how an animal would savor their prey one last time before they killed it.

"What do you mean?" asked an unnerved Junko.

"Are you all this foolish?" Togami placed a finger on the frame of his glasses as he began to explain. "Hiro, like the rest of us, was told the rules of this game and what was needed to be done to win. Naturally, once he saw an opportunity to gain an advantage he took it and tried to be the one to escape this place. Now can you all look me in the eye and say wouldn't you take the opportunity if it was granted to you?"

For a moment there was silence as the rest of the students looked at each other with wayward glances and all, though some like Celeste tried not to show it, it was clear they were all thinking the same thing. They knew deep down. though they would never admit it, they most likely they would have taken the same chance Hiro would have done. In the end, they were no different.

And they hated themselves for it.

Togami gave shook his head as the silence was all the answers he needed. "He knew the risks. He knew what had to be done. He took a chance and he paid for it with his life. That is all there is to that matter." The affluent progeny stated matter-of-factly as it were an everyday matter.

"Moving on," said Hina who was more than eager to move on with this trial, "Anyone here thinks this plan was rather risky?"

Chihiro nods "Yeah, I mean there a lot of scenario's that could happen from a plan like this. I mean there could have been a chance that the Makoto wasn't alone..."

"Or by chance, Mr. Naegi was carry something to defend himself" added Hifumi.

"However," stated Kyoko "The most likely scenario, something which normally shouldn't have happened, was that someone else entirely came by and from there Hiro was most likely caught off guard and found himself on the end of being murdered by the one who shouldn't have been there."

Sakura gave a nod, "And the one who came by is the culprit."

Mondo cracked his knuckles and gave a boyish grin. "Alright, then let's get everything over with in one blow!"

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!!**

"So, as we all know now..." started Hina.

"Hiro was the one that originally took the knife!!" she finished.

"Afterward, our classmate once he found that Makoto's dorm was unlocked..." the moral compass, Taka, continued.

"He went inside and laid in wait..." continued Chihiro.

"So he could wait for Makoto to enter the room...and ambush him." said Sayaka though after a moment she said her piece, indicating she obviously not as ready to get used to the fact her friend was nearly killed.

"However, as we now know...." started Byakuya.

"Another person entered that room for reasons we do not yet know of" finished the heir to the Togami Group.

"The culprit stole Hiro's knife and Hiro ran inside the bathroom!" testified Leon.

"The culprit then **busted down the bathroom door**!!" declared Mondo.

"Before he killed Mr. Hagakure with one blow!!" said Hifumi.

"And that's what happened!!" said Mondo.

**(TRUTH BULLET: ROOM GUIDELINES) - > ("busted down the bathroom door")**

**BREAK!!**

* * *

 

**"No that's wrong!"**

Heads turned towards the lucky student who presented his case "Err, sorry Mondo but I think you have it wrong there?"

The biker leader gave a look of confusion "Whaddya mean? You sayin that the killer didn't bust the door down?"

Makoto gave a nod "That didn't have to. If you take a look at the room guidelines one of the rules states that when it comes to the bathroom of the students only girls have locks on it! Which means that the culprit only had to turn the doorknob, in order to get in... and kill Hiro!!"

Mondo sighed before flashing a grin and a thumb up "I guess your right! Heh, you are pretty good at this, if I ever get called to the stand again then I'm definitely calling you to represent me!!"

Makoto chuckled sheepishly not sure whether or not on what Mondo said was good or bad for him. 

"A-Aren't we forgetting something!?!"

Makoto turned to the owner of the voice, i.e. a certain writing prodigy. Toko looked at everyone with a look of disdain and terror. She glared at them as if she had caught them doing something scandalous."Y-Yet, we still have no idea on who killed him!" said Toko who had a worried expression on her face. "S-Sure we've gotten that Hiro was planning to murder M-Makoto and...was killed. But we still have no leads on who's the culprit!!"

The feeling of panic was once again spread throughout the students as they realized they were at the same spot they were once again. Once again, without any leads or anywhere to go.

_'She's right....We need to find some clues no matter how insignificant it may seem...or it's all over!'_

* * *

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE!!**

"If we can't find anything to continue on...there were all done." says Kyoko.

"How are we supposed to do that!?!" screams Mondo.

"Does anyone have anything to say....anything!?" asks Junko in desperation.

"It's no use! It's no use! We're dead!" yells Hifumi who was sweating even harder now

"C'mon there's got to be a clue...right?" says Sayaka, though this was mostly just to keep her spirits up.

"Clues? **There are no more clues**! We have nowhere to go!" says Toko as she grips her braids and tugs on them.

"Then....it's all over?" tearfully asks Chihiro.

**(TRUTH BULLET: MATERIAL ON KNIFE) - > ("There are no more clues")**

**BREAK!!**

* * *

 

" **No that's wrong**!"

Everyone turned towards Makoto and you could tell, from the expression on their faces, they were still clinging to some hope that there was a way to save their lives.

"You...have a clue Makoto!" asks Hina who was fighting back tears of despair.

The lucky student gave a slight nod of his head though he looked rather unsure of himself "Yeah...everyone can you take out your E-Handbook and I'll show you. Though...to be honest I have no idea if it will help us reveal who is the culprit but at this point..."

Using his E-Handbook, Makoto accessed the evidence section, a section that was only made accessible when it came to class trials, selected the murder weapon, the kitchen knife, only there a close up onto a piece of material. Quickly, Makoto sent it towards the students who accessed the file.

"This...is the kitchen knife?" said Celeste "I don't see why....hmmm?" she finished as she raised a brow in curiosity.

"Yo, you found anything of interest Celeste?" asked Leon to which the gothic gambler gave a nod.

"Look closely on this knife and you can see something," says the gambler as the students use their E-Handbook to zoom in. It's kind of hard to see but on the tip of the knife, there is some bright, orange material on it.

"I-I see it! On the knife, there's something on it!" Take cheerfully says.

"...But we still don't know what *it* is!" remarks Mondo with an annoyed expression.

Makoto looked at the material for a moment. The hair's on the back of his neck stood straight like he should know where this material comes from, but his mind was drawing a blank.

Then Hina piped up with a question, that unknown to her, would help lead them in the right direction "Umm...this may be a bit late but I just thought of something."

Toko rolled her eyes in annoyance "Any q-question that comes from your m-mouth can't be worth l-listening to!" the writing prodigy says as face show one of bemusement.

Hina glared at her,  to which the writing prodigy recoiled a bit but not entirely, "Hey, this could be important you know!"

Taka waved his hand at Toko before turning to Hina "It's fine, it's fine! Just say what you need to say!"

"Alright...I was just wondering....how *did* the culprit managed to get the knife away from Hiro?"

Makoto's eyes lit as he could feel the answer getting closer....just a bit closer.

"W-What k-kind of q-question is that!?" questions an annoyed Toko "H-How are we supposed to k-know how that occult idiot lost his knife!!?"

"I think we can know how."

Heads turned towards Kyoko who had a thoughtful look on her face "That material of that knife has something do with how Hiro lost it. If we can figure out how the material got there, then it might lead us toward's who the culprit is."

Leon had an incredulous look on his face "You-You serious?...You know what? At this point, I'm willing to take anything right now if it means I get to see the next day!...So does anyone know how Hiro lost the knife."

"If what Kyoko says is true then Hiro being overpowered couldn't have happened." states Sakura.

"And I doubt Hiro would just drop the knife...not after all that." sadly says Sayaka.

"So if he didn't drop the knife nor was he overpowered then that leads us to conclude that it was lodged into something correct?" asks Celeste.

"But that begs the question what did the knife get lodged into?" asks Togami.

"And does anyone of us have anything that could have been on them could have resulted in the knife getting stuck?" continues Kyoko

_'This is it....this our only link to the culprit! Now...what could have happened so that the knife could have gotten stuck?'_

* * *

_EPIPHANY ANAGRAM!!_

_WORDBANK: OCNCTTIPER_

_??????????N_

_P?????????_

_N_ _P?O??????N_

_P?OT?????N_

_PROT?????N_

_PROTEC???N_

_PROTECT??N_

_PROTECTI?N_

_Answer:_ **PROTECTION**

**_ANAGRAM COMPLETE!!_ **

* * *

  **"Here's my answer!"**

"Could it be possible that the culprit had something to protect them from Hiro's attack?" asked Makoto. He felt as if the answer to the who the culprit was nearly there.

"...Well, it could be a possibility," replies Celeste, though she did not seem to sure of herself. "Though what do you suggest that what could have been used to protect the culprit, after all, I doubt anyone of our clothes are thick enough to protect us from a knife that sharp.

"Say, Junko," asked Makoto the lucky student deciding to take a gamble "Your the Ultimate Fashionista, right? By chance can you make out on what this material is?"

For a moment, Junko looked stunned and had a look as if she was uncertain about what to do for a moment. Soon, she shook her head and shrugged.

"I-I guess I can help." the fashionista states nonchalantly before flashing the peace sign "Though my areas more of modeling than what the clothing is made out of you know?"

The fashionista intensely stared at the piece of fabric on the knife, though for Makoto, it seemed as more as if she was trying to recall something rather then study it.

"....!" 

"Do you know what it is made out of yet" questioned Byakuya in an authoritative tone of voice to which Junko narrowed her eyes at him before giving her answer to the question.

"Yeah, I kind of what remember what this is material is used for," the fashionista states before delving into detail "From it looks, this type of fabric is pretty thick so it's mostly used for things like handbags, purses, backpacks, duffel bags, so on and so forth? That helped?"

Kyoko took all that information before turning towards the others "I see. Thank you, Junko."

Leon rolled his eyes "Yeah, the hint was great! But we still don't have any idea who the culprit is!!"

 _'Wrong...'_ thought Makoto as he mind started racing towards who would be the culprit...before his eyes widened in shock. All at once the information flowed through him and Makoto eyes shown with a determined expression. He finally had a link to the culprit.

Kyoko looks Makoto for a moment and sees his expression before stating the few words that will shift this trial "Makoto...do you know how the culprit is?" she says as she had also come to the same conclusion on who might be the culprit.

The rest of the courtroom turned their heads towards the lucky student with various expression ranging from, curiosity, desperation, eagerness and, for one particular student (and for a good reason) worry.

"Y-You know who the culprit is!?" said Leon with an incredulous look on the baseball star's face.

Byakuya shifted his glasses into the right position and looked at Makoto with a steely expression on his face. The affluent progeny face for a moment softened before turning into one of impatience. 

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" the heir to the Togmai Group impatiently stated, "Tell us on whom here is the culprit?"

Makoto takes a breath before looking at his classmates one by one before eventually finding the student he's been looking for...the culprit.

* * *

 

 _SELECT SOMEONE_  
_Makoto Naegi_  
**_> Hifumi Yamada<_**  
_Toko Fukawa_  
_Leon Kuwata_  
_Celestia Ludenberg_  
_Byakuya Togami_  
_Chihiro Fujisaki_  
_Yasuhiro Hagakure *DECEASED*_  
_Empty_  
_Aoi Asahina_  
_Mondo Owada_  
_Kyoko Kirigiri_  
_Sakura Oogami_  
_Junko Enoshima_  
_Kiyotaka Ishimaru_  
_Sayaka Maizono_

_TARGET SELECTED: **Hifumi Yamada**_

* * *

 

 _**"** _ **This is it!!"**

"The culprit to this case can be decided by this material. This material...I am positive came from a backpack! There is only one out of all us that carries their backpack around with them at all time's. They are the culprit!"

Makoto turns to the accused who was sweating bullets. They were the only one to carry their backpack around at all times. The Ultimate Fanfic Creator, and the culprit to this case.

"I'm right, aren't I...Hifumi!!"

*******

**INTERMISSION!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Hifumi Yamada is the culprit. Of course, there were some that already knew this and the REALLY vague piece of evidence that pointed to him, i.e potato chip grease of the lint roller + a line from earlier saying if you could help him look for some chips. 
> 
> Originally, I was going to find a way to add that to the fic, however, I changed it so that the piece from his backpack was the one that did him in. Which, let's be honest, if you were to commit a murder would you rather have the link to be a fallen material of you item or potato chip grease.
> 
> EDIT: Added a scene that was originally supposed to be there and edited the anagram, plus a few lines to make it mroe coherent. 
> 
> Anyways the third chapter should be up by next week. See you all then!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The moment of truth! The culprit to this mystery has finally been revealed!! However, can Makoto prove that it was Hifumi that did the dirty deed? Time to settle this mystery once and for all!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three!! Forgive me, for the late update I was busy during the last two weeks so to make it up to you guys here's the third chapter. The fourth shall be the aftermath!! Stay tuned and enjoy the fic!!

As soon as those words were uttered the atmosphere in the room had shifted tremendously. Now, Makoto, who looks at Hifumi, the accused who is sweating harder than usual, with a mixture of a determination to end this trial...and remorse for having to convict his classmate. As for the rest, they look back and forth between the two with looks of uncertainty or shock.

Mondo, who is is trying to come to turns with this revelation speaks up "Wh-What!? So your sayin the geek is the one that that did Hiro in!?"

Celeste raises a brow at the fanfic creator in thought "Hmm, who would have thought that behind that layer of fat and human rejection led a hidden killer instinct?"

Hifumi flinched due to her words and started to shake as the accusations and suspicious glares kept incoming. For a moment, Makoto felt sorry for the guy.

However, Makoto knew if he didn't reveal who was actually the culprit, then most likely Monokuma would have ended the class trial early and they would have voted wrong and that would have lead to their first day at Hope's Peak Academy...being their last.

Shaking his head, he began to listen back to the conversation at hand against, Hifumi.

By now Hifumi, though he looked terrified at that moment, had recovered enough of his wits to give a rebuttal.

"N-Now aren't you guys just jumping to conclusion's!?" the fanfic creator started "I mean don't really have any solid proof that piece of material came from my backpack."

"Can't you give a better argument than that?" said an unimpressed fashionista. Out of all of the students, she just wanted the trial to end at that point, without caring who was the guilty party.

"Well, to be fair we did let Makoto off due to a lack of hair." mentioned Celeste, though the reason wasn't due to concern for the accused all that much but more of the way just to make a slightly fair. Kind of.

Byakuya scoffed "Except, in Makoto's case it was proven that he wasn't the only one who could have murdered Hiro and he had evidence to back up his defense." He then glared at the fanfic creator. "Now, then Hifumi if you claim that you are innocent of this crime, then tell us...how did that scrap of fabric make it's way onto the crime scene?"

Hifumi reeled back and placed his hand in his mouth before chewing on his nails. It obvious he trying to come up with a decent response. "Err I-I....it must have fell off when I went investigating...to search for the real culprit!!" he declared. 

Kyoko shook her head before giving her rebuttal "Hifumi...I can attest that I did not see you enter that room even once during my investigation!"

Hifumi flinched and looked shocked before scrambling to deliver a response "Err....than you must have missed me!!"

Hina folded her arms before giving a sigh "Hifumi...your the largest out of ALL of us. How could she or ANYONE for that matter miss a guy like you?"

"Erm, that's actually a good point....hehehe...Oh boy!!" the fanfic creator reluctantly agreed before gulping.

Sakura closed her eyes as she had a look of closure about her "Then...if you have no further objection then this class trial is most certainly-" 

**"HOLD IT!!"**

The students turned towards the otaku in surprise as his voice went from his usual nasally tone to a rather deep baritone voice. The fanfic creator had a gleam in his eyes and his expression looked as if he had just come up with a defense, akin to how a little child would give a last ditch excuse to avoid serious punishment.

"I, the Alpha and Omega, Hifumi Yamada!" roared the fanfic creator with a revitalized vigor "Could not have done such a heinous deed for I lack the one thing that is essential to any murder!"

Hina, raised an eyebrow and shrugged " And that would be...what exactly?"

"A motive!" finished Hifumi and placed his hands on his, rather overweight, stomach as if they couldn't possibly be able-

"Who cares?"

Immediately, Hifumi reverted back into his original panicky state and frantically looked around to see who said that before his eyes came upon the affluent progeny, who didn't even bother to give Hifumi a glance.

"EEEEHH??"

Leon, gave a look of confusion "So you are saying that the motive to kill, that one thing that gives you the resolve to commit a murder, does not matter at all in the slightest? Ya know, for an heir your that wasn't very smart of you to say that."

The affluent progeny shook his head and ignored Leon's comment, before explaining himself "If there is enough evidence to point to the guilty, then the motive to kill basically becomes redundant and only adds as just icing for the cake."

"Besides," says Celeste, who was sporting a rather unnerving smile and was looking in Hifumi's direction, "If what we came up so far is correct, the culprit was ambushed by Hiro with the knife so by that point their instinct to survive would naturally kick in and it was most likely too late to go back."

"Hifumi, your defense?" finishes Kyoko with arms crossed. All three students looked at the fanfic creator like three judges sizing up a contestant. It was almost unfair to the Hifumi at this point.

"I-I-I," stammered out the fanfic creator before giving his answer "You got it mixed up! That's not what I meant by motive!"

"L-Liar" the writing prodigy, Toko, spoke up next with an accusatory glance "You w-were p-pretty sure earlier!!"

"Well, this goes to show you shouldn't interrupt someone when they are speaking!" snapped back the fanfic creator and pointed at the writing prodigy in disdain.

"Really?" questioned Sayaka "Because it looked like you were finished talking back there?"

"Err, let me explain!" said Hifumi before giving a look of bravado "When I said I don't have a motive, it means that I, the great Hifumi Yamada, lacks a reason as to why I would go into Mr. Naegi's room!"

A few students groaned and had dismissive looks about them. However, in the back of their minds they knew, if Hifumi truly was the murderer, they would have to figure out why he would enter Makoto's room.

"Really?" commented an exasperated Leon "That's what your putting all into this man?

Kyoko lowers head before sighing "Fine, if we are going to proceed with this we need to find the reason Hifumi-"

"Which you will never do!" interrupted the fanfic creator before reeling back under the stoic student's glare. If looks could have killed, the trial would have turned into the one for Hifumi instead.

Kyoko continued on "-as to why he would enter the room in the first place."

 _'The reason as to why Hifumi would enter my room?'_ thought Makoto as he began to concentrate.

* * *

 

_EPIPHANY ANAGRAM!!_

_WORD BANK: ARGCHENSI_

_???R?????_  
_S??R?????_  
_S??R???N?_  
_S?AR???N?_  
_S?AR?H?N?_  
_S?ARCH?N?_  
_S?ARCH?NG_  
_SEARCH?NG_

 _ANSWER_ : **SEARCHING**

**ANAGRAM COMPLETE!!**

* * *

 

**"Here's my answer!"**

All eyes were on Makoto as he presented his case as to why Hifumi would enter his room.

"The only reason I could think of as to why Hifumi or anyone for that matter would going into my room...would be if they were looking for something!" said the lucky student. This gives way to nods of agreement or looks of acceptance. The only one that didn't give that look was, understandably, Hifumi.

The fanfic creator glared at Makoto before snorting in amusement, "HAH! As if I would go into your room!", the fanfic creator straightened his glasses before continuing, We had only met just prior in thy hallway of exploration! You are but a little rookie compared to my level, going into thy cavern would not give me nearly as much loot as it would give me elsewhere!"

"Oi, walrus face!" commented an irate Junko "Speak normally! We can barely understand you as it is, we don't need your otaku nonsense clouding it up even more!"

"At this point, just admit it Hifumi!" says Sayaka in a tone that has pity in it. Hifumi's remarks were doing more harm to his innocence then good.

"I did not kill Mr. Hagakure!", states Hifumi once more, though with slightly less bravado, "nor did I ever enter Mr. Naegi's room!"

 _'...I'm positive he entered my room!'_ thought Makoto, with his determination increasing. All he had to do was prove it and he pretty sure he had something that could link Hifumi to the crime.

* * *

 

 **NONSTOP DEBATE!!**  
"C'mon man enough is enough!" groaned Leon.

"I did not kill Mr. Hagakure!!" Hifumi once again states.

"Yes, you keep saying that..." Taka says.

"However, your not really giving anything of substance that can prove your innocence" The moral compass finishes.

"I did not enter that room!" Hifumi insists.

"Except, that piece that was found on the knife..." comment's Sakura.

"Most likely came from your backpack!" The martial artist concludes.

Hifumi, who's voice was raw with desperation, once again denies it "I told you I have **no reason to enter** Mr. Naegi's room!"

Kyoko places her hand under her chin and has a thoughtful look on her face "Hmmm...I'm not so sure about that!"

Hifumi gives an astonished look "EEH?"

**(TRUTH BULLET: ANIME FIGURINE) - > ("no reason to enter")**

**BREAK!!**

* * *

 

**"No that's wrong!"**

Makoto takes out his E-Handbook and once again pulls up the evidence for the case. He selects....a peculiar piece of evidence before sending it out to his classmates.

The rest of his classmates pull up said peculiar piece of evidence and their reactions are....well as you expected.

....

"Umm....Makoto?....What is this?" questioned a rather unnerved Hina, who voiced basically most of the students opinion in this matter.

On the screen was look to be a miniature anthropomorphic pig girl, complete with white wings and a pink staff. It was standing on a fuschia pedestal and had a smile which you expect to be cheerful but instead was rather creepy looking.

"Oi, Makoto, I'm not usually the type of guy to judge on what other's do in their spare time", started off Mondo, "but aren't you a little too old to be playing with toys?"

"TOYS!?!" screamed an offended Hifumi who had a gleam in his eye as he went on "That right there is not just any toy! It is the rare amiibo of the star of the most popular anime and manga series in Japan! Princess Buko of Heretical Angel ☆ Super Squishy Princess! It's worth thousands!!!"

Hina gave a surprised look "Really? Thousands for that little thing?"

Hifumi gave a nod "Mhm! This is worth practically a fortune!! I pity thy fool who would drop this!!.....Oh no." he said before his eyes widened in fear as he realized he may have let out too much information, something which had been confirmed as his classmates began to gave him looks of understanding or confirmation.

Kyoko gave a nod of her before turning towards Makoto "Makoto, where did you find this?"

"During the investigation, it was in the supply closet next to a bag of chips." the lucky student replied before scratching his head "At first, I didn't really think it would be relevant to the class trial...but now I'm sure this is the reason as to why Hifumi entered my room!"

Chihiro agreed and stated her case "He must have lost that amiibo when he was investigating prior to the murder..."

"So when he finally realized it was missing he decided to look for it..." continued Junko.

"Somehow, he realized Makoto's room was unlocked so he decided to check that room just in case.." Sakura said.

"...and instead, he was met with an ambush by our resident clairvoyant, which we all know what happened to him." concluded Celeste with a grim smile.

"And that's what happened!" added a energized Leon.

"Do you have anything to say to this, Hifumi?" asked Byakuya with an unforgiving glance at the fanfic creator.

The fanfic creator looks back and forth at his peers, realizing at that moment he had screwed up big time "E-Erm...I have no idea what you are all talking about!" stated Hifumi, though the lie was hardly believable, "I-I would never own such a thing!"

Junko buried her face in her hand "Really? Your were the ONLY one out of all us that knew what that...thing is!" the fashionista says.

Celeste gives a nod of her head "That, and you are the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, correct? So you owning an item like that and, if what you said earlier was correct, with that high of a price would not come as unnatural. So why don't you just give up now and accept your fate with at least some dignity."

Hifumi, at that point, looked extremely worried as he realized he was running out of options. However, an idea clicked to him at the last moment and a sly grin came on to his face.

"HAH! You thought you had the great paladin there did you!" he said, with rather false, bravado "I shall tell you again that I am not the culprit to this case!!"

"He's going back to that voice again." commented Sayaka as she, and the rest of her peers, saw that it might mean Hifumi was close to giving in at this point.

"You have your defense ready?" questioned Kyoko to which the fanfic creator nodded his head feverishly before giving his testimony.

"Indeed, and it's the question that shall prove my innocence! If I truly was the culprit as you claim...then what happened to the blood on my clothes?" Hifumi asks with a small grin.

Makoto blinked as he realized this was true...if Hifumi really was the killer than what happened to the blood on his clothes?

"Hey!" growled Leon "What kind of question is that!? You are just stalling at this point!!"

Hifumi chuckled before pointing a finger at the baseball star "What is it Mr. Kuwata? Are you mad that I find a way out of the devious trap you guys try to set? Trying to frame me as the culprit is a fool's errand!!"

"Oh, you are just asking for it, ain'tcha!?"

"Enough, Leon!"

Leon turn towards Kyoko with an irritated expression about him, which was a stark contrast to Kyoko cool and neutral look about her. She has been this way throughout the entire class trial.

"Hifumi does pull up a valid point. We can't properly end this trial unless we are able to figure out the culprit managed to get the blood off their clothes." the stoic student admitted.

Leon gave a sigh of defeat before giving one last glare at the fanfic creator. At that point, Sayaka decided to give her opinion on what happened to the clothes.

"Perhaps, the culprit after killing Hiro hid their clothes in their room or somewhere around the school" suggested the pop sensation "Could that be possible?"

Taka shook his head "Not possible if they did we would have found it during the investigation and the trial would have been over an hour ago."

Hina thought for a moment before giving her opinion "Then perhaps the culprit simply washed it off! After all, the water should be on...it says so in the rules after all!"

Kyoko shook her head in disagreement "No, that can not be possible."

Hina, looking offended, retorts "Why not? It's possible right!?"

Byakuya shook his head in annoyance "It shouldn't need to be said by anyone in this courtroom on why it can't be possible. However, I guess I can understand why one of your stature can reach that conclusion."

Hina looked as if she would go off on a tangent on the affluent progeny. Thankfully, Makoto realized he might have some piece of evidence as to why that scenario is not possible.

**(TRUTH BULLET: MONOKUMA FILE#1)**

"This should prove it!"

"Um...Hina if you could look at this-"

"What!?" snapped the swimming pro in fury "Are you going tell me that I'm stupid for giving my thoughts on what happened!?"

Makoto frantically waved his hands to try and calm her "No! That's not it Hina! Just take a look at the file...specifically the time of death and the time of when it was found."

Hina rolled her eyes, yet she did what was asked and read out loud to everyone "Time of death was 2:40 pm and body was discovered at approximately 3:00 pm."  
After she read that her eyes widened as the reason dawned on her.

Kyoko spoke out loud for everyone to hear "Do you understand what this means now?", everyone turned to look at her as if she was a lawyer presenting her testimony.

"Your tellin me the culprit," started Mondo "Between the time of death and the time we arrived the culprit only had..."

"Twenty minutes." confirmed Kyoko as she had an intense expression about her "You can commit a murder and wipe away a good portion of the evidence in that amount of time even less."

"However, no matter how fast you are there is no way to clean bloodstains off your clothes in that amount of time. It is simply not possible!" finished Taka.

Hina looked down at the floor embarrassed at how she could overlook something like that "O-Oh, I get it now. Sorry, for wasting your time, everybody."

"You were just trying to help do not feel ashamed." said Sakura in an attempt to comfort her friend to which Hina gave a small smile.

Byakuya tapped his foot impatiently as he looked at his peers "Now that someone's finally up to speed." the affluent progeny said, with force added to 'someone' (causing Hina to flinch and Sakura to glare at him) "We can resume on how the culprit got rid of the bloodstains off their clothes?"

Kyoko nodded in agreement before taking a moment to think before giving her testimony "Everybody, let's think about this....if the culprit couldn't have hidden their clothes in a room during the school nor could they have washed it...what do you think would have most likely would have happened to those clothes?" she finished before folding her arms and staring down at Hifumi, who was starting to fidget in discomfort.

Makoto closed his eyes and began to concentrate on what Kyoko had just said.

_'If the culprit couldn't have washed off those bloodstains nor could he have had time to destroy it or hide it in one of the rooms...then what could have happened to them?'_

His thoughts were interrupted as Hifumi spoke up. The fanfic creator was obviously not liking where things were headed, evident by how hard he was sweating and the fact he had begun to bite his nails, and tried to give his testimony once more.

"I-I am telling you once more!" he shouts out in the baritone voice "I am not the culprit!! These clothes are proof of that!! So stop this needless pressing!!"

 _'...The truth....I can feel it nearly there'_ the lucky student thought before glaring at Hifumi intensely _'This trial...is over!!'_

* * *

**BULLET TIME BATTLE!!**

**_[=Hifumi Yamada=]_ **

_( **SHIELDS: six remaining!!** )_

**{{="OBJECTION!!"=}}**

**_(SHIELDS: BREAK!! five remaining!!)_ **

  **{{="TAKE THAT!!!"=}}**

**_(SHIELDS: BREAK!! four remaining!!)_ **

  **{{="SAVE & QUIT!! SAVE & QUIT!!"=}}**

**_(SHIELDS: BREAK!! three remaining!!)_ **

  **{{="WHAT A NOOB"!!=}}**

**_(SHIELDS: BREAK!! two remaining!!)_ **

**{{="YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!"=}}**

  ** _(SHIELDS: BREAK!! one remaining!!)_**

 **{{="HAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXX!!"=}}**  

**_(SHIELDS: zero remaining!!)_ **

**FINAL STRIKE!!!!**

**(** **TRUTH BULLET: THE BACKPACK!!) - > ("There is no way I could have killed Mr. Hagakure!! My clothes are the proof!!")**

**BREAK!!**

* * *

 

**"THIS IS IT!!"**

"As know the culprit could not have hidden it somewhere in this school nor could they have washed the blood off..." began Makoto his eyes shining with having placed all pieces of the puzzle together.

"The only place I could think of where the culprit could have placed those clothes...is on them!!" the lucky student continued and looked at Hifumi "So Hifumi I have a question."

Hifumi looked puzzled for a moment before his face turned into a smile "Ohoho! Are you finally admitting to the crime Mr. Naegi or have you finally came to the conclusion that I am innocent?"

Makoto took a breath before looking at the fanfic creator "Hifumi...if you really are innocent...then can we look into your backpack?"

Like a mirror shattering into pieces on the floor, Hifumi face went from a smug grin to one that looked like he had seen a car crash. "Uh..W-w-w-w-WHAT!?!"

Makoto continued on not letting the fanfic creator have time to recover "If you really are the culprit then you only had twenty minutes. At that point, your options were very limited...so the only logical thing that I could see you doing is placing those clothes, the missing piece to this case, in the one place no person would check on you...your backpack!!"

"Any objections to this Hifumi?" questioned Kyoko, even though she already knew the answer to that. To everyone in that courtroom, even to the accused himself who stood there shocked, it was clear that there was no way he could defend against this.

"Makoto...can you summarize this trial from start to top for us..." asked the stoic student. "We need to make sure we didn't miss out on anything."

"Sure...here's how it all went down!"

* * *

 

_"On our very first day of this school, after hearing about what we had to do to escape Yasuhiro most likely went back to his dorm to think about what to do. However, when he saw my room was unlocked he quickly came up with a plan to escape this place."_

_"From, what we know he went into the kitchen and stole one of the knives from the rack going past Hina and Sakura. After that, he went back to the dorms he instead entered the only one that had not been locked as of yet...mine. From there he waited for his target to appear into my room so he could do the one that was needed to be qualified for escaping the school---to kill someone. That someone...was me."_

_"However, what he didn't know was that one of other students had lost their_ _amiibo_ _earlier that day and had gone looking for it. During their search, they saw my room was unlocked and went inside to see it was there. What they didn't expect was that they were going to be attacked by Hiro, who I guess wasn't expecting them either. However....."_

_"During the struggle, Hiro accidentally lost the knife because the intruder had protection on them--a backpack to be precise! With his weapon lost, Hiro attempted to retreat into my restroom to try and defend himself against his now victim-turned attacker. However, due to the boys bathrooms lacking the ability to lock the intruder was able to open the door...and kill Hiro."_

_"With Hiro dead, the culprit went to work erasing all signs of them being in that room, unaware that a small piece of their backpack had found its way onto the knife. After that, they managed to get back in their room to change clothes, which were now covered in Hiro's blood. However, once Monokuma had alerted a murder had occurred in my room the culprit could only hide their clothes into the one place where they could be sure no one would check...their backpack!!"_

_"Only one person out of all of us could have been able to do this! Hifumi Yamada--it's game over!!"_

* * *

 

"G-Game over?"

The students turned their heads to the fanfic creator. His head was held low and he was breathing slowly as if to prevent himself from crying, from what appears to be, tears of shame. 

He raised his head and gave a small smile of acceptance "I-I guess it is!!"

Byakuya folded his arms and looked at the fanfic creator "You admit to it then? Your the culprit?"

Hifumi after a moment gave a slight nod of his head. The rest of the students once they saw this all each had looks of either anger, shame, pity or for a few acceptance. 

Hifumi placed his arms on his hips and stood straight in an attempt to look proud and mighty. The only problem...was the fact he had bitter tears running down his face. 

"Y-Yes it was I!" he spoke in his baritone voice though he struggled to keep it steady as the tears were coming down even faster "I, the Alpha and Omega, Hifumi Yamada...am the culprit!!"

Makoto sighed. At this point, he was glad to have found out the culprit...but, on the other hand, seeing his classmate like that being revealed to be a murderer and on the first day nonetheless... it was just too much.

"So it looks like your finally finished!! Took you lot long enough!! Upupupu!!"

Makoto turned his head and glared angrily at Monokuma who had a look of amusement on his face.  

"Alright, now that your finished place your votes on who you might think the culprit is! Oh, and remember to vote everybody!! Wouldn't want to get penalized just because you forgot to vote now, right!?!" the monochrome bear giggled and pointed to a slot machine with Monokuma on top of it.

One by one the students placed in their votes, the last one to vote being the culprit himself, Hifumi Yamada, who hung his head as to avoid everyone stares. At last, once all votes were tallied the slot machine began to spin and one by one each slowed to a stop on the face on who the culprit was.

Hifumi Yamada.

"Congratulation! The one who killed Yasuhiro Hagakure was none other than... **Hifumi Yamada**!!! Upupupupu!!"

**END OF CLASS TRIAL!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's chapter three. I had an LOT of fun creating this part, especially's Hifumi's rebuttals, it's just something about having to insert anime & video game references in a fic that's about student's murdering each other that just relaxing for some reason. 
> 
> So that's that for this chapter!! Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the finale!
> 
> EDIT :The same warning applies to the previous chapters. I will be going back and editing these like crazy particularly chapter two, which a scene and a certain anagram needs to be edited. So remember, what you see now may not be there later. Just so you know!


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culprit has been found and the rest of the students have been spared from execution. Now all that's left if the thrilling punishment for the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, which knowing Monokuma, won't just be a simple lethal injection either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this the finale to my four-par series. I hoped you enjoyed reading this and please leave your criticism and feedback in the comment section below!
> 
> So enjoy!

"So....you really did kill Hiro?"

The lucky student looked at Hifumi with not a look of anger or accusation but one of pity. At this point, he knew the answer, but still it was difficult to come to terms with the fact that the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, who had stopped crying but it was clear he was still incredibly upset, was a murderer.

In fact, everything about this day was difficult to comprehend. How did things change from him accepting an invitation to the most elite school in all of Japan (perhaps even one of the most elite in the world) to be trapped inside of the school and being told he had to murder someone to escape or risk being trapped inside forever?

And while he did find the culprit, in the form of the fanfic creator, he just couldn't find it himself to hate the guy. After all, if Makoto hadn't had woken up later or he walked into the room like Hiro had wanted, the lucky student might have found himself in the same predicament as Hifumi...or dead.

Hifumi just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"So...it really is true." croaked out Chihiro tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she looked at Hifumi sadly.

"You- YOU FAT FREAK!!" roared a furious Mondo "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL HIM!?! WERE YOU THAT EAGER TO GET BACK TO YOUR CARTOONS AND 'HAPPY HOUR' MATERIAL, HUH? ANSWER ME-"

Before the biker leader could continue a studded glove firmly gripped him on the shoulder, causing him to sharply turn to the owner with an angry expression.

Kyoko looked at Mondo with no hint of fear or astonishment in her eyes but simply one of reminder to keep his anger in check

As if understanding the stoic student's look Mondo features softened before his hung his head down low apologetically.

"Hifumi...please answer us! Why did you kill Hiro?" asked Hina with a sympathetic look to her face. She, like a few of the others, couldn't bring themselves to show disdain for the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. "And don't say it was because of that 'opportunity' crap Byakuya was talking about earlier!!"

Hifumi started to sweat rather profusely and, rightfully so, looked quite nervous."Erm....yes I do your point!" Hifumi tried to give a look bravado and his eyes shined with the same gleam he gave when explaining the amiibo "I believe a final scroll is necessary for you newcomers since you passed the first trial!"

Celeste rolled her eyes before turning away from Hifumi in disgust "Hmm, even when your on death's door you still persist in acting like what you see in those unfulfilling pamphlets? That...takes a lot dignity to pull off I have to admit."

Makoto wasn't sure whether the gambler was being sympathetic or not at Hifumi's expense, but regardless, that seems to have been able to get Hifumi to continued with what happened earlier that day.

"...Like you stated earlier I was just about to receive a bag of chips--the only kind I actually like mind you--- when I realized my most valuable possession-"

"That toy, earlier?" clarified Leon to which Hifumi gave him an annoyed glare.

"Amiibo!! Moving past the rude interruption, I realized that my most valuable possession, the rare limited edition of Princess Buko of the Mochi Kingdom, was missing!!" he paused as if expecting to a hear a loud shock from the others.

Instead, the others students looked at him awkwardly and considering what happened prior were not in the mood to entertain Hifumi.

".....So I went looking for it." explained Hifumi who had an uneasy glance "I was just about to the look in the pantry....when I saw Mr. Naegi's door was slightly open so I decided to check if it was there..."

"....Except, instead of finding your amiibo...you were ambushed by Hiro." said Sakura to which Hifumi have a weak nod.

"We already know that Hiro lost the knife from it being lodged in your backpack and that he attempted to protect himself by hiding in the bathroom...before you were able to kill him," Kyoko said though she a thoughtful look on her face.

"Though, despite what some may believe," she took a quick glance at Byakuya who gave a look contempt at the stoic student. "I believe the most important detail to this case--the motive to kill-- is the one that should be revealed to us. You obviously must have someone or something you were wanting to return to if you were willing to sacrifice fourteen individuals. Care to explain your reason?"

Hifumi started to sweat profusely and his eyes darted towards student to another student, clearly not exactly comfortable, and for a good reason, with having to bring up his motivation to murder the clairvoyant.

"Err....I-I...the reason why was because-" he began before he abruptly cut off by Monokuma.

"Bah who gives a crap about what his reason to murder palm tree prick!?" exclaimed Monokuma who had a look of impatience.

"Besides....it's time for the moment we've all been waiting for...punishment time!!"

Makoto and the other's looked at Monokuma in horror, the monochrome bear now sporting a gray box with a red button on top alongside a wooden gavel, who sported a demented grin on his face.

"P-Punishment!?!" cried out Hifumi in terror, his face turning pale and his legs started to go weak as if he was about to collapse any moment now.

"What you forgot already!? The rules CLEARLY states that when the blackened is found guilty of murder they-and they alone- will be executed for disturbing the school life!! No exceptions!!" screamed the bear.

"B-b-but I was attacked first!!" pleaded Hifumi to which the  bear cackled as a sign that there was no hope for the fanfic creator.

"Whether it be intention or self-defense, murder is still murder!! So let's go on with it!!!"

"NOOO!" Hifumi got down on his knees and groveled snot and tears running down his face "P-Please don't kill me!!! I-I promised her!!! I promised-"

He was, tragically, was cut off by Monokuma "I prepared a very special punishment for Hifumi Yamada the Ultimate Fanfic Creator!!"

Hifumi sobbed harder before Makoto saw him reaching into his back pocket and taking out his wallet.

"Please.....not like this!!" he begged one last time before staring up at the ceiling and gave his final words.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIKKKKAABBLLLLLLLLEEEE!!!???"

"LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE GOT!! IIIIITT'S...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!!!"

* * *

 

With a crazed cackle the monochrome bear before hitting the red button with his gavel. A tiny video started to play with an 8-bit Monokuma dragging away an 8-bit Hifumi.

**HIFUMI YAMADA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!! COMMENCING THE PUNISHMENT!!!**

Suddenly, a metal door that the students have never seen open before unlocked itself revealing a black abyss. With a terrifying speed, a collar attached to a metal chain came out from it and quickly locked itself onto the neck of Hifumi, who at that point was sobbing away realizing he was doomed to die.

In a span of a seconds, the collar was drawn back into the abyss with another passenger being of that of the condemned fanfic creator dragging him with it. Hifumi cried out as he was dragged away to his fate, struggling to no avail to escape, and dropping his wallet in the process. As soon as Hifumi disappeared into the darkness the metal door slammed shut and a sign above read the following.

_IN USE!_

The remaining thirteen participants stood there frozen in shock at what they just witnessed. Yet, in all of them, they had a feeling there was more to this execution than the scene they saw.

A point which was proven when Monokuma came up to them with the same despairingly delightful grin it sports.

"If I may? Direct yourselves to the television screen!" it exclaimed before pulling out a remote. Next to the execution door a television screen appeared and the students saw their classmate in a dark room and strapped in what look's to be...a movie chair? What was more baffling was Monokuma sitting on the chair next to him wearing 3D glasses and a bucket of popcorn in a Monokuma brand bucket.

'What's going on?' thought the lucky student, which was a the same question thought by the rest of the students. Even Hifumi, who was scared out of his wits, was slightly curious as what was happening.

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the room and a symbol that has Monokuma paws print appears, before switching to the familiar green screen that appears before a movie starts.

_'WARNING: The following motion picture contains scenes with bright lights and actual heart stopping moves which should be...COMPLETELY imitated to most life taking of ways. Please, be warned that any harm, injury, death do not fall on the owners or any staff members of Monokuma Studios and all risks/fatalities are on the result of oneself! Just so you know! ;)'_

The screen disappeared and the screen went black for a second...before it brightens. We then see an animated sun before the camera pans to where we see full a forest, complete with anthropomorphic animals in a cartoon looking village before a figure zooms past in a blur.

The figure then stops outside the forest and it reveals to be an animated version of Princess Buko of the Mochi Kingdom. She winks at the screen before going up in the sky....before it suddenly goes back and stares back at the camera, this time, it's expressionless for a moment.

For a good thirty seconds, it does nothing but stares at the screen unnerving Hifumi and, back at the trial room, the remaining students. Suddenly, it gives a chuckle which was supposed to be lighthearted...before it starts to glow quite brightly causing the others to shield their eyes.

Once the light dies down, the students see Buko only...different. The once pudgy pig fairy...has now been replaced with a more adult sized human looking angel complete with white wings and a more....'well endowed' female body, and was also holding a fuschia staff. To complete the package she also had a more serious looking atmosphere about her.

The of the students stood in awe...and horror, as they felt what they were about to see wasn't going to be pretty. The screen they switched to an animesque title screen.

**SAVE THE KINGDOM!! THE MOCHI PRINCESS VS. THE EVIL OTAKU!!**

Like dominos, the walls of the 'theater' fells backwards and the 'screen' split apart. The ceiling lights turned on revealing a robotic copy of the transformed Princess Buko staring intensely at the fanfic creator wh owas sweating bullets.

The robot then drew back it's wings and flew up, before drawing them forward sending a mighty gust of wind at the fanfic creator. Chairs, and Monokuma, were sent flying even a few colliding with Hifumi, causing him to wince in pain.

The Robo-Buko abruptly stopped waving it's wings as if observe the damage. Chairs were scattered all over the place with the exception of the one Hifumi was strapped to.

Robo-Buko, not daunted by this, pointed her staff, aimed, and fired an energy ball at Hifumi, who looked at it in horror. The energy ball then split apart into multiple small ones resembling tiny meteorites before spreading out.

Like small explosives, they went off on contact, regardless if it was the wall, chair, or human. As soon as the barrage was over a layer of dust momentarily covered the camera preventing the remaining students from being able to see their peer. The students held their breath's and for he majority of them held looks of concern on whether or not their friend was alive.

As the dust settled, the students saw the carnage. Chairs were in shambles and they were multiple small craters and cracks everywhere, it was like a riot had begun and ended in a matter of seconds. However, there was no sign of their friend anywhere-

*cough*

The students eyes darted to a large pile of dust and debris. Slowly, but surely, the fanfic creator crawled out from that pile. However, the poor guy was in poor shape. He was covered from head to toe in dust. His shirt had a large gash on it revealing a horrible cut on his upper torso. His pants were torn and he had lost his left pant leg. He had was bleeding from a gash on his forehead. Yes, the fanfic creator was alive, but he was in horrible pain.

Robo-Buko looked at the fanfic creator for a long moment, like a predator studies it's prey, before going for the finishing blow. She raised her staff in the air and the students watched in horror as a ball of energy appeared above it...and was getting larger by the seconds.

The ball of energy grew to the size of at least a mini van and the students could only helplessly watch as with one point of the staff, Robo-Buko fired the ball at Hifumi.

As the ball inch closer and closer, Hifumi struggled to get not aware of his imminent death. Just as it was about to collide with him, he lifts his head, his glasses broken beyond repair and his face swollen and bruised, and his eyes, which shown a mixture of fear and anguish widen just one last time.

That was the last expression he ever made.

It was kind of like watching a movie. You know those action flicks where the hero jumps out of a building just as it is about to explode and the explosion is a big fiery, sometimes with a mushroom cloud.

It was kind of like that.

Except, in this case, this wasn't a movie...this was a pure reality.

And in said movies...your friend normally wasn't ground zero for it.

As the dust settled the damage by the energy ball was devastating.  One half, there was massive amounts of dust and debris throughout the entire room. The other half was a raging inferno consuming everything that was somehow left intact.

Something moved from out of the rubble. The students, praying to whatever force out there that it was Hifumi, looked hopefully as a figure rose from it...only to reveal Monokuma, who's 3D glasses were bent out of shape. The monochrome bear surveyed the damage with a shocked expression...before slowly edging away from the scene.

As for Robo-Buko it flew down onto the rubble and kicked some stone away. Under one of the stones....was a blackened, barely recognizable material.

The only way Makoto knew what it was...was because it was a strap.

Hifumi's backpack. That was the only thing left of the fanfic creator.

The Robo-Buko, apparently satisfied, in a flash of light reverted back to her fairy form and with a wink to the camera left back into the destroyed movie screen.

* * *

  
The television screen was turned off for a good full minute. However, they didn't stop the remaining thirteen students from staring at it trying to come to terms with what just happen to their friend.

Hifumi Yamada wasn't just executed by normal means. It was like whoever the Mastermind was made an entire spectacle out the fanfic creator before in an instant obliterating him.

Just like that.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELLL!?!?" screamed the Ultimate Baseball Player, Leon, who gripped his head and his eyes widened. His opinion was meant with similar replies by the rest of the students who had begun to recover.

"No..." croaked Sayaka, who had her hand to her mouth tears welling up in her eyes over what she just saw. "Th-That can't be real....right?"

"L-LET M-ME OUT OF H-HERE!!!" begged the writing prodigy, Toko as she gripped her braids.

"You...You sick fucker!!" pointed Mondo furiously at Monokuma "What kind of sick game is this!?! Let us out of here!!"

Monokuma titled his head curiously "Eh? But you guys accepted the invitation to Hope's Peak, right? Now your all ready to decline?"

"We signed up for Hope's Peak Academy!!" retorted Taka who tried to remain calm, though it was obvious he was shaken up. "Not to take part in this inhumane sport!! Murder by NO means should be allowed in a school environment!!"

"Oi, why are you doing this to us you psycho!!" questioned Junko to which the Monokuma just chuckled before giving his reply.

" **Despair**. That is all."

"Despair? What kind of reason is that!?" questioned Leon to which the bear gave no reply but a derange chuckle.

Byakuya folded his arms before scoffing "He's being cryptic for now. Don't bother pressing him at this point." the affluent progeny turned to Monokuma.

"The guilty has been punished so I assume we are free to head back to the first floor?"

"Hmmm? Oh why yes, indeed. As your headmaster, I'll give you the rest of this day to do as you wish...after all I have been satisfied with what we have gotten so far that I believe I can go for a couple of days without another 'blackened'. Upupupu!!" the monochrome said finally before disappearing.

Even after he disappeared the students still remained where they were. The fact they had lost two people- two of their friends - on their first day still fresh on their minds.

"Let's head back up everyone."

Heads turned towards Kyoko, who had seemed to be the only one unaffected so far with what happened today.

"Go back? What for we have to-" started Mondo but was cut off by Kyoko.

"Staying here won't accomplish anything Mondo. If we want to avenge our fallen friends we must move on and solve the mystery to this school. If we don't...we'll just find ourselves back in the same situation again." finished the stoic student.

One by one the students, some far more reluctant than the others, made their way to the elevator and stepped inside. All except for Chihiro, who stopped to pick up something before heading inside and closing. Once all were inside the elevator headed back upstairs.

"What do you have there, Chihiro?" asked Makoto to which the petite programmer displayed what she had. In the palm of her hand, was a black wallet. Hifumi's wallet to be precise.

"It's Hifumi's. He dropped it when he...he?" tears started to well up in her eyes as she remembered the execution.

Makoto took the wallet from her hand and opened, as the rest of the students crowded around to see. On one of the sections held a picture of Hifumi and a girl.

The girl was, if you took one glance, was younger than him and looked to be at least ten years old. She resembled Hifumi greatly, down to his figure and swirly cheeks, and had a chipper smile her face. On the upper right corner of the photo it had a name in blue ink which read the word 'Fujiko'.

She was the reason as to why Hifumi would take a chance to get out of here.

For the remainder of that elevator ride, the rest of the students said not a word.

They all knew that tonight none of them will be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

 

**ITEM GET: FAMILY PHOTO**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this fic! I really enjoyed creating this, from the class trial to the character interactions...to the execution.
> 
> The reason why this chapter took so long to come out was because I was thinking of an execution that was more suitable for an Ultimate Fanfic Creator. In the Beta execution, I came up for Hifumi who would be tied down to a pole where a robotic attractive woman, resembling Beta!Fujiko, would start delivering armor piercing slaps on the fanfic creator....before her nails would turn razor sharp and she would maul him to death, all the while having a playful/sadistic smile on her face.
> 
> Now that this fic out of the way....there's a certain WWD fic I have to get back to ;)
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> That ends the first chapter of this story. Hope you have enjoyed it so far and that's it not a *complete* rehash of the first trial.
> 
> Input and constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
